Snakehead
by Elevanya
Summary: What happens when the world of Harry Potter and SG1 combine? Will Voldemort and the Apophis become fast allies or tear eachother appart? Sorry, bad summary. R
1. Portkey Problem

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG-1, I wish I did but I don't. :Sigh: The idea of this story belongs to me and my most helpful(insane) friend, my sister...dun dun dun...Fay, the next lord of the Sith. Sorry, just had to add that in, though my story does not involve Star Wars, which does not belong to me either. _

_A/n: the idea to combine Harry Potter and SG-1 was completely random and spur of the moment. You won't understand this unless you read Harry Potter and watch SG-1. It takes place after the fourth Harry Potter book, Goblet of Fire and shortly after Carter's dad becomes a Tok'ra. _

**Chapter 1**

**Portkey Problem**

_"My lord Voldemort," the god-like being's eyes glowed golden briefly as he spoke in a deep resonant voice to his visitor, "How goes our war against the Tarri, is your army ready to overtake the planet from within?" _

_A snake slithered around the two armored bodies of warriors that had been executed moments before. One had a large bloody hole in his chest, but the other was unmarked, but just as dead. The snake hissed at her master._

_"Hush Nagini," Voldemort's voice hissed in parsel tongue, "You shall feast soon." To the man with the glowing eyes he said only this..._

... "Harry, Harry wake up." Hermione's voice pulled him from the frightening dream. Harry hauled himself out of bed and it took him a few moments to realize that this was the day he would be leaving the Dursley's house and going to the burrow with Ron and Hermione. Smiling, he bounded down the stairs pulling his already packed trunk behind him.

"Harry! You got a package from Dumbledore!" Ron yelled from the kitchen. There were other voices coming from behind the door and Harry recognized Fred and George's snicker.

Dropping his trunk at the foot of the stairs, Harry pushed his way through into the kitchen of his uncle's house. A hectic sight caught his eyes. The Dursley's were huddled fearfully in the far corner by the stove, Dudley trying not so subtly to conceal his butt where several years ago Hagrid had given him a pigs tail. Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione gathered around the table. Ron's expression guilty at Hermione's accusing stare. On the table before them was a ripped open package the brown paper torn aside to reveal a smooth black stone.

"I didn't open it!" Ron squealed, "It just kinda..._fell_ open."

Hermione rolled her eyes as the twins simultaneously said, "Yeah, and the greatest wizard in the world doesn't know how to wrap a package."

A piece of parchment fell out of the package and Harry recognized the Headmaster's curling handwriting.

"_This portkey will take you to where you need to go. Use it. -Albus Dumbledore" _

Hermione glanced down at her watch and exclaimed, "We're late. We might as well use the portkey Dumbledore sent us. Fred, George, you take the car back so it doesn't get left here?"

"Yes, your majesty," Fred bowed and George curtsied as they left the room to take Harry's trunk with them.

"Everyone have their wands?" Hermione asked.

"Yes mother," Ron answered.

Harry sighed and put his hand on the portkey along with Ron and Hermione, "Let's go."

The red phone on General Hammond's desk rang insistently and he quickly picked it up.

"Yes...Oh hello Albus. How is the school going?...Well that's good...What can I do for you?...Sure, I can keep an eye out for them. When will they arrive, I'll make sure to let my family know."

Sirens sounded in alarm that there were intruders in the gate room. Hammond quickly apologized to his cousin and hung up the phone. Breaking into a quick jog, he went down to the control room.

The wail of an alarm met his ears as Harry fell to the ground, the portkey still in his hand. He looked around at the bleak concrete walls and floor. A huge circle of what appeared to be stone or metal with a steel ramp going up to it dominated one side of the huge room. On the opposite wall was a single window through which he could see people and computers.

Men streamed in through doors on either side of them holding guns that were pointed directly at them.

"Good going, Ron!" Hermione shoved him hard enough to make him stagger to the side.

"What?" He wined, "It's not my fault. I didn't make the portkey."

"Shut up, Ron and Hermione, I think we're in trouble." Harry hissed as five people in uniforms came in behind the armed men. One had the stars of an American general on his uniform, the four others wore camouflage pants and jackets.

The three students of magic pulled out their wands and prepared to defend themselves if necessary.

The gray haired man next to the general called out, "Watch out everyone, they have STICKS, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" It was clear he was joking for not a single soldier moved.

The man with a mop of brown hair and glassed rolled his eyes and looked directly at Harry.

"Where did you get that stone?" He asked.

Instead of Harry answering, Hermione stepped forward and in her most authoritative voice she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which to her it was, "It is a portkey."  
The blond haired woman stepped out slightly. "Whats a portkey?"

Ron stared quizically at her for a moment before blurting out, "Are you a muggle?"  
Hermione grabbed his arm and hissed loudly, "RON! Just shut up!"

A glint of gold on the forehead of the last of the five caught Harry's eye. Harry looked closer at the gold tatoo on his forhead. It was a snake in a circle that looked as if it had been put on his forhead with a wand. There was only one wand made tatoo that involved a snake and it was not a good thing to flaunt.

"You have a Death Eater!" He cried pointing his wand at the one with the gold tattoo.

The man stepped forward and spoke in a careful even voice. "I am a Jaffa, not this Death Eater you speak of."

The man with the glasses stepped forward. "What planet are you from?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at this question. It was the stupidest so far, but she felt she had to answer it. "Earth, of course. What planet are _you_ from?" she said in her most impatient know-it-all voice.

The gray haired man continued the questions. " What country are you from?"

"England." Harry answered.

"How did you get onto a top secret American base?" The blond haired woman asked.

Ron was impatient by now with the strange questions and answered as plainly as possible. "Our Headmaster Dumbledore gave us the portkey to get to my house."

The general gave them a sharp look and his face turned to stone. "Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes," Harry answered a slight quaver to his voice.

"Drop the wands!" The general barked and in the sudden silence three slender wooden wands clattered to the floor.

The gray haired man turned to the general beside him, a look of utter incredulity on his face. "You _know _these kids, because I don't and I don't know this Dumbledore fellow either!"

The general gave him a steady look. "Albus Dumbledore is my mother's cousin."

"Oh," was all the gray haired man said in response.

"I believe introductions are in order," the general continued for a second reminding Harry strongly of Dumbledore. He motioned to the gray haired man. "This is Colonel Jack O'niell." O'niell looked at them uncomfortably. "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson." The brown haired man pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "This is Captain Samantha Carter." The blond haired woman smiled. "This is Teal'c" The man with the gold tattoo bowed his head slightly. "And, I am General Hammond."

"I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Harry concluded the introductions.

_A/N: I hope you like it. Sorry if some of the spelling or ranks are wrong I didn't have all the information I needed with me. Please review or it may take me longer to post stuff, the voices in my head won't be as nice to me...sorry. _


	2. Cat Fight

_Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or SG-1, alas, but I do own this plot idea and story, so don't try to steal my ideas or I will set my army of pink polar bears on you! Thankies to my sister the next lord of the Sith for helping me write._

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who read it, especially evilkitsune71290, yay! I must say real fast...cake is gooood. This takes place slightly after the first chapter and in a different place on the base. Sorry, but I couldn't think of any way to make walking more interesting, possibly skipping...but that wouldn't be in character. Read on!_

**Chapter 2**

**Cat Fight**

"If you come into this room, you can see a naqueda generator I've been working on," Sam explained leading them into the workroom.

"Naqueda?" Hermione inquired, "I have never heard of that spell."

"Spell?" Daniel asked himself quietly.

Ron turned on Hermione, "Who cares what spell it is, Hermione? Does it work?"

"Not quite," Sam continued, "Something's still not right, but I haven't figured out what that is."

Hermione stepped towards the worktable, brandishing her wand. "Well, lets see what I can do about that."

"I don't think you can do anything, I've been working on it for a few weeks." Sam argued.

Hermione merely shrugged and set the tip of her wand against the generator. "_Repairo_," she muttered. There was a moment where everyone was stone still in anticipation, and then the generator came to life with a satisfying whir.

Sam jumped back startled. "How did you do that." Before waiting for an answer, she began to poke and prod the machine as if to check that it was okay.

"She's a witch," Harry answered for Hermione. "Ron and I are wizards."

"There's no such thing as magic," Sam scoffed at his answer and Harry was strongly reminded of his uncle's firm belief that there wasn't magic.

"Does it matter?" Jack cut in, "It's buzzing and lighting up, I think that means it is working."

"Yes, Colonel, it matters." Sam said determinedly.

Ron and Harry sighed, that had been the cue for Hermione to begin lecturing. Why was it that even in muggle clothes Hermione still seemed to be the teacher? Jack shook his head and stepped back, a bemused expression on his face.

"As I told you before..." Hermione began lecturing Sam on the details of the magic she had done, but Harry tuned her out.

"Is she always like this? The only person who can lecture like that is Daniel." Jack hissed roughly.

"I heard that," Daniel growled, but was soon distracted by what ever Sam was saying to discredit Hermione.

"Pretty much," Ron answered Jack.

Sam's and Hermione's argument gradually became louder until each was shouting, but then a siren drowned them out and everyone dashed out the door and towards the control room.

"So much for the cat fight," Jack complained as they ran, "It was just starting to get interesting.

"Don't worry," Ron quipped before ducking quickly as Hermione swatted the back of his head.

"They are not cats." Teal'c observed.

Ron turned his head towards the Jaffa. "Where'd you get this guy?" He focused his attention back on Jack. "Mars?"

"No, Ron Weasley, I am from Chou'lak." Teal'c said.

"Where's that? Asia?" Ron continued. Teal'c was about to answer but at that moment they had arrived in the control room.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry stopped abruptly, their mouths hinged open in surprise. The great stone ring in the chamber below was filled with a wall of shimmering blue water that seemed to defy gravity with a levitation charm.

"Water?" Ron asked weakly.

Harry couldn't speak, but it seemed Hermione had no loss of words.

"And you didn't believe in magic?" She demanded.

_A/N: Mwahahahahaa...a cliff hanger...I felt like being evil. Review!I need to know what you think and what's in your head!Is there a brain up there? Empty space? A SNAKE? WHAT! Thankies to those of you who have read this, but you must review or I will set my army of pink polar bears on you. They are PINK and PINK burns._


	3. Are Your Eyes Supposed To Be Doing That

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG-1, but the idea for this story belongs to me and my insane sister, the next lord of the Sith, he he he, so DO NOT STEAL this story or my army of pink polar bears will hunt you down. _

_A/N: Thankies to all of you who reviewed, for the rest of you who didn't review...dun dun dun...my polar bears have been on a high fat diet and you are fatty! They will get you and your little dog too! If you don't have a dog, that's not my problem. Anyways, on with the story, yay!_

**Chapter 3**

**Are your eyes supposed to be doing that?**

A single figure emerged from the circle of water and stepped down the metal ramp. Almost at once there was a loud whooshing sound and the water disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed into a microphone and rushed out of the room.

Harry stepped towards the window and on a computer screen beside him he could see a single word flashing.

"Tokra," Harry read aloud.

"Actually, it's 'Tok'ra'" Daniel corrected him.

Harry was about to question him more when Sam and the stranger she claimed as her father walked in.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

Sam let go of her father's arm and began explaining. "That was a wormhole that the Stargate creates to other planets..."

"Other planets?" Hermione interrupted. "So you don't believe in magic, yet you think people can just walk through a circle to get to another planet? Is it some kind of portkey?"  
"I still don't understand what this portkey is." Sam argued.

"Definitely a muggle," Ron quipped.

"Sorry," Sam's father interrupted in a deep resonant voice, "I have grave news for General Hammond."

That voice. There was something about it that Harry recognized. Suddenly the dream he had had of Voldemort crashed down on him in a wave. The man Voldemort spoke to had that same voice!

"Don't move!" Harry's voice was tight with anger as he whipped out his wand pointing it at the man.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I heard him speaking with Voldemort in one of my visions."

In a second both Hermone and Ron had their wands out as well.

"What is the problem?" Sam's father asked in the resonant voice stepping forward, his hands up defensively. Before he could move another step, Hermione waved her wand.

"_Patrificus totalis,_" She shouted. Sam's father suddenly went rigid and fell to the floor.

"Nice going, Hermione," Ron smiled.

"Thanks," was all she said.

Sam was on the floor next to her father. "Airmen!" She shouted. "Restrain them."

Wordlessly, three giant men grabbed their arms.

"What did you do to my dad?" Sam demanded of Hermione.

"It's just a full body bind, something any first year student can do. The spell will fade in a few hours."

"What is going on here?" Hammond burst in. "What happened to Jacob?"

"He's just taking a little nap, courtesy of our young witch here," Jack said nonchalantly, nudging his friend with the toe of his boot.

"Why?" Hammond asked sharply looking at Hermione. Instead it was Harry who answered.

"He's in league with Voldemort." Harry then proceeded to tell them of his vision and of his past with Voldemort.

After a few seconds Hammond nodded. "Release them." He said to the Airmen. Harry felt the pressure on his arm ease and yanked his arm free from the man holding him.

"Sir!" Sam objected but was soon quieted by the General.

"I have spoken with my cousin Albus, and he confirms that these three are students at his school of magic and should be treated as guests from off world. He has also told me of the events concerning this Voldemort and how he has made an alliance with the Goa'uld. I believe the one you saw him speaking to is Apophis." The General turned to Hermione, "Now, Jacob is not a Goa'uld, but a Tok'ra and is fighting with us against the Goa'uld. Undo your spell."

"What's the difference?" Ron asked.

"The Goa'uld are false gods ruling through fear and oppression, the Tok'ra are against this, and only take voluntary hosts." Teal'c explained in his monotone voice.

"Do they have tea and finger sandwiches?" Ron piped up.

Hermione immediately turned to him and slapped the back of his head. "Ron are you really that stupid!"

"Hermione, it was a _joke_, as in ha ha."

"Tok'ra have a symbiotic relationship with their human hosts." Jacob clarified.

The three wizards jumped in surprise.  
"Aren't you supposed to be stunned still?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"We Tok'ra heal faster than normal humans. I guess this deals with magic too."

"Your voice changed," Harry blurted out.

Hammond took this opportunity to say something. "It is Jacob now who is talking. Before it was Selmak, Jacob's symbiont."

"I'm getting bored," Jack whined, "Now can we go through the gate, meet up with some enemy Jaffa, and kick their ass. Just a normal day, I'm not asking for anything special, hint hint."

Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Well, I was just asking," Jack said awkwardly, "General Hammond, can we go, we have a mission scheduled for today anyway."

Hammond nodded. "Very well, be ready in the Gate Room at 1500 hours."

"Huh," the three students said in unison.

"3 o'clock."

"Oh."

"Do any of you want to look over my notes so you know what you're in for?" Daniel offered.

"Yes, please!" Hermione said brightly.

Several minutes later in the archeologist's office, Daniel handed Hermione several thick notebooks.

"Some more _light reading?_" Harry inquired.

"Oh, shove off," Hermione hissed, "And that was Ron's line."

_A/N: Thankies to all my readers, if you want a cupcake (and not to be eaten by pink polar bears) just click on the little blue button. Sorry, it's kinda short, but we made fun of the shows which is something we are going to do more. Yes, I say we, because my insane sister, the next Sith Lord, helped me write this and will continue to help. Please REVIEW!_


	4. Travel Sized

_Disclaimer: I would love to say I own both Harry Potter and SG-1, but I do not, rejoice for your lives have been spared great torment of stupidity, WEEEEEE! Sorry, but I just had Coffee!_

_A/N: I'm going to jump right into the story( after a quick thankes you to all of my reviewers) The next lord of the Sith is getting annoyed for her sister( namely me) is not yet starting the story. I say we put her out of her misery, chapter begins-eth._

**Chapter 4**

**Travel Sized**

The group stood in front of a shimmering wall of water that was the Stargate. Sam, Jacob, and Teal'c went through first, followed by Daniel, Harry and Ron, who after a slight hesitation, jumped through. Hermione, on the other hand, stalled just before the event horizon, though not out of fear. A ripple radiated out from where her finger touched the blue.

"Wow," Hermione whispered in awe, "This is amazing. I've never seen anything muggle made that looked so like magic."

Jack rolled his eyes as the witch poked the wormhole. He looked at his watch and sighed. _Oh God, not another scientist,_ Jack thought,_ I know what to do!_

Without waiting another second he pushed the unsuspecting witch into the wormhole before following himself.

The wormhole dissipated soon after Jack stepped through.

"Not that different from a portkey, really," Hermione was explaining, "Though portkeys are a bit more...travel sized."

Sam looked at her. "Stargates can go to many more places than a little black rock could send you."

"They're not all black rocks. They can be anything. On our way to the Quidditch World Cup, we had a portkey that was an old boot."

"Stargates, can go to thousands of different worlds, all across the galaxy."

"And portkeys can go anywhere you want them to, on Earth, or any other world. I'd say that's a lot more places than there are Stargates. Plus, you don't need another portkey at your destination." Hermione concluded with a smug smile.

"I think she's won this one, Sam." Daniel interrupted.

Hermione flashed him a small smile.

"Can we get going?" Jack whined, "Aren't we supposed to be meeting the Tok'ra, instead of arguing about Stargates and those pot-luck things."

"I believe they are called portkeys, O'neill." The Jaffa stated in his monotone voice.

Jack gave him an exasperated look. "What's the difference. Tomato, Tamato. Let's just go!"

Harry looked to where Ron knelt in the dirt, spelling out something with his wand. "I agree!" Ron blurted. Harry sighed, but had to agree that they were wasting time over nothing. "Yes." He said.

They wandered through the forest for what seemed like hours. Quite soon, all three wizard's feet throbbed in pain. Hermione was the best off, having much practice carrying a heavy load of books up and down stairs. Mercifully, Jacob motioned for them to stop.

"We are here." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ron snapped, "There's nothing here, but trees."

Jack rolled his eyes as the Tok'ra pressed something on his arm. Almost immediately, rings of light surrounded them.

_A/N: Sorry it is so short. We were going to make it longer, but we thought that maybe you wanted something so you wouldn't riot. That's never a good thing. To make it easier for us to write, click on the little blue button,** CLICK ON IT and REVIEW!** Thankies. _


End file.
